Emeralds and ice
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: A short story about Emil and Presea, it takes place after a skit in the game SORRY ITS SO SHORT! It might be a one-shot and it might not, depends on the reviews. FIRST EMILXPRESEA STORY EVER!


"Hey Marta? About that monster.." Emil was about to start saying, but then Marta ignored him and looked over at Tenebre.

"Hey Tenebre? You got any idea where a shard of Ratatosk is?" She asked almost trying to completely get away from Emil.

"Im afraid thats impossible, it would need to be close enough to Lord Ratataosk." Said Tenebre as a matter of factly.

"Hey! Marta!" Growled Emil, he was getting really annoyed from Marta not listening to him and he was getting the cold shoulder.

"I dont talk to insensitive creeps." Said Marta as she directed it at Emil, Emil was quite taken back at this and he just huffed in annoyance.

"What are you talking about? Damnit!" He growled even more and his red eyes just flared a bit but they said no more as they kept up their walk in the large fields heading back towards Luin to get some rest. Sheena, Regal, Zelos, and Presea all just stared at the 2 curiously and watched them but said nothing. Presea however took special notice of Emil's change in behavior, usually he had a very shy demeanor, but during battle or when he was upset it changed to a frighteningly angry one. But soon they got to Luin and Emil wasted no time in heading to his room in the inn at the hotel. Marta didn't even bother to go to him as she went to shop with Sheena and Regal for supplies that they might need during the rest of their travels. Zelos just went around trying out his various "catch-phrases" on some unsuspecting women, which were quickly rebuffed much to his chagrin. Presea however, didn't like seeing Emil angry, she liked the happy, if somewhat secluded Emil he usually was outside of battle. So what did she do? Well the only thing that the curious 23 year old pink haired girl could think of. She went up to Emil's room, ignoring his aunt and uncle and she gently knocked on his door. There was no response for a few moments and Presea got a tad bit more worried, but her worries were unfounded as the door finally opened to reveal emil there and he just stared at her with his quiet but lovely green eyes.

"H-hey Presea...d-did you need something..?" He was his old self in that voice, Presea smiled unknowingly to herself, she was happy to see him back to his old self already.

"I just came to check up on you Emil, you looked quite upset earlier with Marta." Said Presea, Emil just scratched his head a bit and sighed moving away from the door to let her in and he sat down on his bed.

"I-Im sorry...I didn't mean to make you worry...I just...umm..." But before Emil could finish Presea just put a hand on his shoulder and giggled quietly. Emil stared curiously at her at this sometimes unusual display of happiness. SHe just looked up at him, her ice blue eyes meeting his emerald green ones.

"You don't need to apologize Emil, you did nothing wrong. Im happy your back to normal." She smiled again and just sighed lightly in relief as she noticed Emil relax and she lightly rested her head agianst his, not noticing the blush creeping onto Emil's cheeks, not really one of a crush, just of embarrassment and surprise. But to his even larger suprise his hand moved, as if on it's own, and he started stroking his hand through Presea's perfect pink strawberry hair. She nuzzled her head into his hand to respond to this, obviously adoring the attention and just leaned a bit more onto Emil. Emil was a little taken back at how heavy she was for how old she LOOKED, which was about 13 or 12, somewhere along that line. But it was stilll incredible, thankfully, Emil had bulked up slightly since the journey started so it wasn't too hard to keep her held up. As he was about to gently get her off, he noticed one VERY big thing....she was asleep. Emil gulped and just tried to gently move away from her only to realize he was triped in a vice-grip in her arms and she snored softly onto his arms. But at this, Emil had to smile a bit, he just kept softly petting and stroking her hair softly and he could hear her mumbling in her sleep, it was actually quite adorable, and Emil even had to say that he actually felt quite comfortable like this, so, in a short moment of confidence he softly rested his head against hers and closed his eyes. Slowly, yet surely, he could feel the sleep take him away from the world of the living, and into his own little world of dreams.


End file.
